


Single Thoughts

by friedrich08



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedrich08/pseuds/friedrich08
Summary: Virgil James (sanders) is a single barista at a coffee shop who can read minds. He befriends a man named Logan, and he immediately starts falling for him. The thing is, Logan loves him too. [coffee shop au with a twist.]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 33
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil James was tired. His whole life he was pushed away for being a freak and he was barely even twenty four. He felt like an outsider even when he was around his family and he felt like he wasn’t supposed to be alive at times. He was a freak. He didn’t specifically categorize that in his mind, but it definitely was in the back of his head at times. The constant voice of himself and others telling him off for something he could not even wish to control. Though, it was another thing when he had realized he was, in-fact, gay. His parents didn’t care about that when he chose to tell them, the two pushing it off for some time and saying they would rather him be that way then some type of weirdo. That was before Virgil found out that he could peer into really anyone’s mind. He had ‘grown into it’ as his doctor had said, telling his parents that he just wanted some type of attention when Virgil was taken into the hospital for an extreme migraine. He didn’t go back to that doctor. 

Logan Morrison, on the other hand, was completely normal. Well, he was very smart, but still was considered normal to a simple degree. He had been coming to the coffee shop that Virgil worked at for some time, and the two ended up having a nice friendship after some simple banter and discussing their drink orders. Logan liked being normal. Nobody could harass him, nobody could point out bad flaws, and he was very proud of it. Sure, everyone has flaws, like not being social and not really knowing how to talk to people at all, but that’s normal. Everyone could have those flaws at a time. It’s not like Logan had a power or anything. I mean, he did know the periodic table by heart, but that’s not a power. That’s just a fact about the twenty three year old. He liked science, despised social settings, and loved coffee. And that is how we get to today. 

Virgil had opened the shop today, him pulling the door open and putting the stopper in the corner of it before he walked back to the counter and sat. He waited for a while, hoping for someone to come there and pull him out of his boredom but alas, nobody came for a few hours. This is why he hated the morning ship. All morning ships he hated besides when his friend would come in. Well, when his crush would come in. Logan always came in early, even when Virgil wasn’t working, and sometimes Virgil just couldn’t help it. He would listen in on what the other was thinking without even noticing. Most of the time it was math, thinking about things Virgil didn’t understand much, and sometimes it was the other just happy to be getting his coffee. Virgil liked when he was able to listen to those. He loved seeing and hearing that Logan was happy. One day, though, it changed a bit. Virgil was making Logan’s coffee, him having a lot of other things happening around him and Virgil just swallowing to try and push the overwhelming noise away. Sometimes he heard multiple people at once when they thought. Sometimes it was just one. Virgil finished the coffee, walking over to hand it to Logan before the two touched hands shortly. “I love him.” is all Virgil heard, him blinking as the other thanked him for the coffee and walked away. Was that for Virgil? Of course not. No. Virgil couldn’t be anyone’s crush. He barely could even get in relationships! The only relationship he ever had, was with a girl that cheated on him. That’s how Virgil had realized he was unhappy with being with a women and would rather men from that point on. Oh how life takes it course. 

Virgil was seemingly zoned out for some time, him doing his usual tasks before the rush hour subsided and he took his break. This left Logan with his own time to think. He felt weird. He had a crush on a barista he had talked to maybe five times. Oh god. His mother would be so disappointed. Not that he was bisexual, but that he was being such a pussy. She always was wanting her son to do what he wished, and attractions were not something she drew the line at. She always wanted her son to be happy. Now Logan felt like he was being a gosh-darn fool. He could keep his cool in any type of situation and yet he was tripping on his own feet right now! He just hoped the other didn’t notice. And he did. Virgil definitely noticed. Just not in the way Logan thought he did.


	2. Chapter 2

The moments after when the two talked were quick and seemingly like Virgil was a bit freaked out. He wasn’t freaked out in a mental way, just thinking about what he heard Logan say and all. He just felt nervous. People didn’t like him. Nobody EVER ‘like-liked’ him. He honestly felt a bit panicked the next morning when Logan came up to order. He still didn’t understand what the other had been thinking of him. He was on the same boat as Logan, though. 

Logan was as equally freaked out, him just overwhelmed about why the barista suddenly didn’t want to have any banter with him. Sure, some people just don’t want any type of interaction some day’s, but Virgil being so silent with him made him nervous. Did he make him mad? Did he annoy Virgil? It was a thing he thought of for some time before he finally settled at the booth he usually sat at in the cafe. It really only took so long for Virgil to completely zone out, him working on Logan’s coffee before his thoughts settled on ones he wasn’t even having. Of course, his mind decided to follow Logan’s. Logan was thinking about Virgil, thinking of how he could ask the other out while he waited for his coffee. Logan, at best, was terrible at asking people out. He couldn’t be worse with it. But he tried. And he usually didn’t give up. 

Logan himself was zoning out as well before he heard the sound of dripping, him turning and seeing Virgil completely out of this world while still pouring a rather hot cup of overfilled coffee. It was hitting Virgil’s hand by now, and he barely even noticed before Logan quickly got up and basically ran to Virgil’s side. He gently pulled his hand away, moving to put a towel on the now very red hand before Virgil caught back up to reality and hissed in pain as he pulled himself back from the coffee. He mumbled a quick “Sh*t-!” as he held the towel on his hand, Logan saying something that wasn’t even rendering in Virgil’s ears. It was just a slight hum of sorts in Virgil’s mind. Then the bigger sting of the pain forced him right back into the present, and he realized Logan wasn’t by him anymore. 

Logan, during this time, was freaking out in a lightly severe tone. He had never seen the other completely zone out like that and end up hurting himself. It was like he had just been pushed out of reality! Now Logan wasn’t worried about the coffee, he was worried about Virgil and the now burnt hand Virgil had. 

[hi, yes, friedrich here.  
Virgil’s attire is very simple. Black ripped jeans, and a black shirt with the coffee shop’s label on it! he has bracelets on both arms, and a few piercings like a smiley and an industrial on his right ear. he also has a flannel usually tied around his waist which matches his dark blue converse (high top.)

Logan is fairly simple. A long sleeve navy blue dress shirt, and a sweater vest over it! (black.) which has a tie tucked into it. His shoes are dress shoes, with black socks, and his pants are dress pants (or jeans.) Both of them have black hair, but Virgil’s natural color is a muted ginger. For more info, comment any questions you have. - Friedrich.]


	3. Chapter 3

The moments after Logan went in to help were full of silence, Virgil just looking down at his towel covered hand before Logan broke the silence. "Are you alright...?" he started, putting down a towel or two on the counter to try and give himself something to do. Clean up spilt coffee, or mindlessly stare at his crush's hand. He chose number one. He did not even realize how much he was moving until he felt himself slow and finally calm down from the rapid movement. He took a moment to turn, calmly lifting the towel Virgil was basically crushing with his grasp and looking at the other's hand. It didn't look terrible, but it still prompted Logan to ask where some ice was and quickly go in that direction. Logan did not usually stress himself with things like being gentle, but he cared. He cared for Virgil in a way he could not emphasize enough with words, far less so with actions. He felt almost like he needed to care for him. He was compelled to without even realizing it until he came back with the ice, wrapped in a towel, and ready to assist Virgil. Virgil, through this all, was honestly half there and half in his own world. That hadn't happened before. He never had completely zoned out while he had been doing something before. He never had lost control like that. He only registered time had passed when he felt the ice on his hand, him once again hissing in pain before he leaned forward, finding a shoulder there when his eyes couldn't alert him beforehand. He really had only leaned forward to protect the sight of pain, but now he had ended in Logan's shoulder/upper chest area. That...was embarrassing to say the least.

Logan didn't find much wrong with the gesture, his focus mainly towards the other's pain before he soon realized he had been much more close to him then he realized. "I am so, so sorry I didn't even notice I did that-" Virgil finally replied, his tone embarrassed and not the usual relaxed one he gave off. "I can clean all of this up. I-I just didn't get enough sleep last night, I don't think." He finished, Logan feeling a bit of his heart being pulled at when the other tried to say sorry, as well as when Virgil took himself off from against Logan. "I don't care if I don't get my coffee, Virgil. I care about people's health over the thing I need from them." The response confused Virgil. Usually people would be rather mad at him for leaving their order undone for so long. I mean, Logan and him talked for a while before this. But it still gave Virgil a chill over his spine when he heard the other finish. Though moments later the only thing he heard was Logan's mind running with worry. It made him pull back, actually. "I need a moment. Please, go back to your seat. I will finish your order quickly after I get myself cleaned up." 

Logan agreed reluctantly, nodding. "Alright. Don't rush, either, please." He honestly was just worried. And as Virgil concurred, cared a lot. It was not every day that Logan would allow people to openly lean on him for a few moments without feeling bothered and/or shoving the person off. He was not used to this. He was not used to Virgil. He wasn't and could not say he was without being deceitful. He watched Virgil go in back, his eyes settling on the now empty doorway before going to the table. Wood. Ah yes, such an interesting topic of discussion. Or thought. Maybe he should not have an outward discussion with himself to cover from the nerves in his mind and heart. He could practically feel the nervousness crawling up his throat. Logan did not like when feelings did that. They made him feel weak, feelings. They were pitiful in his mind. Yet he let them show so clearly around Virgil that it shocked him almost to his core when he realized he had let that slip. Okay, maybe he liked Virgil way more then he realized. He just hoped Virgil was alright. Speaking of Virgil, the coffee shop employee was internally screaming at himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He should have never talked to Logan. This would not have happened. It was not Logan's fault in his mind, it was his own. He should have listened to himself. 'Don't catch feelings'- something he has told himself many times, had finally happened. And god he felt oddly good about it. Love, such a curious thing. The next thing he worried about was simple. Make Logan's order. He moved out of the back, going to finish off Logan's order before he walked and calmly placed it on Logan's table in front of him. He went a bit rigid at the next words spoken, though. "Can I have your number-?"

[feedback is appreciated! / Feedback wird geschätzt ! ]


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil looked a bit confused. He had just made the guy run to make sure he was okay and now he wanted his number? Of course. He looked at him and blinked, turning and just nodding slightly before walking and quickly finding a pen and some paper. His handwriting was a bit shaky, and looked like old cursive. He usually tries to make it nice, but he was embarrassed in the moment he was writing. So it did not look the best in the end. Virgil walked back to Logan with his number written, calmly tearing the paper and sliding the bit with his number to Logan’s hand. Logan really did not expect himself to just grab Virgil’s hand, and it surprised him to his core, but he did it to see if the other was alright. “I’m just...checking out your hand. I’m not a creep I promise you that.” He explained, looking down at Virgil’s hand before he let it go after a moment or two. Oddly enough, he was the one that pulled away. Not Virgil, like Logan thought it would happen.

“I work my usual hours for this week. Seven thirty to two. I can hang out after those hours.” Virgil replied, looking at the other before he gave a little smile. Logan’s heart seemingly melted at that. And Virgil knew since all he heard was ‘I love him.’ a few times in a row. Followed by Logan telling himself to pull it together with things like ‘wait okay don’t ask him yet’ and ‘Logan Morrison come on’ while Logan nodded and put the piece of paper in his pocket. Logan had never asked anyone out before. And Virgil had never gotten asked out by anyone before. It was a mutual thing by now. 

“Alright. I hope you don’t mind me being so forward. I don’t usually do these things this way and i’m a bit out of practice with it all.” Logan answered, his own smile making Virgil’s widen slightly. Virgil never smiled with his teeth. He did not like his smile. Well, besides the smiley piercing he had, that is. He usually did not care about the way he decided to act around people, either. Logan made him act a whole different way, it seemed. And he was not even mad about it. Logan didn’t care about how he acted, and he did the same for Logan. Virgil was just happy about someone seeing him like he wanted them to. And from what he was seeing, Logan really did appreciate him for who he was. It warmed his heart. 

Virgil finished his shift, going home and wrapping up his hand as he just let his phone charge. He was away for his phone for around an hour before he saw a text from an unknown number. Logan. It was a simple hello text, but it was nice. The emoticons afterwards were nice. Virgil thought them to be funny. He really did not do much afterwards during the night, his whole mind caught up on talking with Logan and Logan doing the same for him. God. It felt like he was finally able to have a crush. Virgil thought he was broken for such a long time. 

Logan was as flustered as he ever has been before during the conversations. It was a very nice one, talking about coffee at first, before the two went into more personal things and all. Like how their schooling’s went and the two’s nights were so far. Logan was never exactly one for randomized conversations. He liked talking about things he had a knack for. And he did that a lot. He actually did it a few times in the conversations him and Virgil had, and Virgil was very interested. Then Logan’s mind started to wander. He wondered if Virgil was good at hugs, a warm cuddler, and more. And he only realized he had been zoned out when he got a text from Virgil asking if the other was alright. Apparently he hadn’t replied in almost an hour after reading one of Virgil’s messages. Yeah, Logan had fallen. And hard. Virgil had fallen as well, him really just being taken up by Logan as a whole before Logan said he was going to bed and the two parted virtually for the night. Virgil just hoped the other had a good rest. And for his own sleep, he did not get much. He just thought about being wrapped in Logan’s arms and being able to be held by the other.

[I’m working on the fluff. I usually do angst. Apologies. / Ich arbeite an dem Flaum. Ich bin normalerweise angstzentriert.]


	5. Chapter 5

Logan woke up at his usual time, walking out of his room before he heard a ping from his phone. He half expected it to be Virgil, or more a less wanted it to be, but it was his mother. Even though he was out of the house and had been for years without her supervision, the two talked often and kept themselves in touch. He really liked talking to her sometimes. Other times, he just simply did not want to. He was an adult, anyways. He wasn’t always free to be able to talk to his mother. And he hoped that she understood his reasonings. He had a life of his own, and constantly said he was thankful for her giving him life, but he really hoped that she understood. The two talked for along a half hour before Virgil’s name popped up, him having just woken up. It wasn’t late either, and it was Virgil’s day off, so he wasn’t even any kind of upset that he was awake only just now. Logan did not mind either. He honestly was happy that Virgil had decided to sleep in. Though, Logan felt something was off when Virgil’s first text was that he had something to tell Logan. Now, Logan was never one to simply overthink everything from a few words, but this was Virgil. It made him very nervous for a reason he could not explain. Sure, nerves he could blame it on, but he knew Virgil a little. He didn’t feel like he could just let it pass him by. 

The conversation between Logan and Virgil started with that text, and honestly it just made Logan confused. Virgil had sent THE text. He honestly got a bit nervous because of it. Virgil had a condition? What did that mean? As Logan read on, reading all of the information given, he almost laughed. Surely Virgil was joking with him. Surely. But no. Virgil’s explanation was proven to be a true thing when he listed the things he’s heard Logan say. And that the reason Virgil accidentally burned himself was because of his mind deciding to set its sights on Logan’s thoughts. At first Logan felt like he had been violated. Then he started to feel bad for Virgil, and not himself. Virgil ended by saying that Logan could drop him if he wished, adding on by saying there would be no hard feelings between the two afterwards. He just wanted Logan to feel comfortable, is all. And he would rather that then not tell Logan and have him be scared of Virgil. To Logan, he could almost feel Virgil’s nerves after finishing the long paragraph he had gotten from him. 

Eventually Logan replied, him not even being very frightened at all. He was more a less interested. And for the thoughts Virgil had heard, he was a little embarrassed. But he wasn’t going to blame it on Virgil snooping. He already knew that was not the case. He asked Virgil if he would want to come and talk, sending his address and getting a reply a half hour later from Virgil that seemed like he still was nervous about making Logan upset. Logan wasn’t. He was just worried that Virgil felt forced to tell him. Then, after some discussion, the two ended up on picking Logan’s place to have a bit of a date at. And both of them were equally nervous as they sat there and talked about what they thought they should do. They settled on (clearly) dinner, Virgil saying he would bring some things and Logan just checking what he would make before they finished the conversation. Today at six thirty, Logan was having his first date. And so was Virgil. 

At six, Virgil was pacing. Oh lord. He had never been on any sort of a date before and he felt like he was shaking so hard his neighbor would freaking notice. Though, of course, it was Virgil overthinking as usual. He took a few deep breaths before he went downstairs, rushing half back up at realizing he almost forgot his part for the dinner. Gosh, he was a mess. He called for a taxi, paying the needed amount and a little more before he thanked the driver for their time and walked up to the apartment Logan gave him. He knocked, and was greeted with Logan’s face smiling a little at him. Honestly, it was a welcoming sight for many different reasons. 

Virgil hadn’t dressed up much, neither had Logan, but the two were happy with it. It was a night of new experiences. The two settled on making dinner a few minutes after they got inside and all, Virgil not doing most of it after Logan told him to just sit and such since his hand was still a bit injured. It was funny watching Logan work, though. He did everything such a calculatory way. It made Virgil smile wider then he has in a while. And Logan just was happy to give Virgil something to eat, since Virgil did the same for him almost every morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan, while he cooked for Virgil, wasn’t thinking about anything. He wasn’t scared that the other would hear him, but he just was thinking about mostly what he was doing. It was a rather simple dish the male tried to make, but in the end, it did not go too well. The two burnt it while they were talking. They ended up having cereal for their dinner night. In all honesty, Virgil wasn’t even mad about it. He was happy that he was there. But then the topic of his weird ability came up. It started with Logan asking a few questions, Virgil answering rather easily while he ate since he was half distracted and more a less comfortable talking about it with him. Logan looked like he was fascinated with the other’s thoughts. He really was marveling at him. He did not know why he liked the other’s ability so much, but he was honestly just excited. So excited, he let his cereal grow soggy in the bowl while he watched Virgil finish his. The cereal did not matter much, anyways. Not to Logan, that is. He was just enthralled by Virgil. And so was the other to Logan. During their talk, Virgil did not look like he was exactly ready for it. He was knowing that it would come up eventually, but he just did not think Logan would be so calm and chill about it as he was. Logan could keep a nerve if he had to, but Virgil really wasn’t something that freaked him out in any way. 

The two ended up in the living room, still talking while some music played in the background after Virgil messed around on Logan’s phone. He would rather the music be there then have any silence between them. Eventually he stood up, holding a hand out to Logan before he felt the other grab his hand and he gently pulled Logan up. They swayed gently, simply relaxing by one another before they started talking again. Topics like Logan’s outfit being complimented, Virgil’s hands being warm. The works of pinning for one another were being shown so easily in that moment but both of them just felt so at ease with the time. It made Virgil and Logan feel like they had known each other for many months, years even. Virgil honestly was just flustered to the max as the two went, since the comment on his hands he was not used to. Though, Logan was more a less flustered when Virgil said he liked the other’s style. It made Virgil feel welcomed. And Logan felt like he had finally met someone who would love him for who he was in the moment. Not the scholar, not the guy who sat alone at lunch every day in high school, but himself. Purely, Logan. 

Virgil looked at Logan before he gave a bit of a short smile, Logan doing the same before the two ended up just sitting there. Swaying in one another’s arms. It was a safety net that neither of them had ever gotten to experience before with anyone like the other. It felt weirdly freeing for Logan. Sure, he’s been given hugs before, but it just made him uncomfortable in the past. Virgil, though, he would keep his arms open for whenever the coffee shop worker would need. They once again looked at one another, Virgil having moved a bit of hair out of Logan’s face before Logan and him made a tense bit of eye contact. Then, they kissed. It wasn’t a huge thing, like how Logan thought everyone made it, but he felt safe in the moment. So did Virgil. Maybe he should have fallen in love earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

When Logan fully realized the two were kissing, he could basically feel himself internally cheering. His first kiss and it was with a guy that he had never met anyone like before. He felt like he was on top of the world. His hands had moved from Virgil’s to being on the other’s cheeks, the two kissing a few times before they calmly pulled back. For Virgil, he just put his head up against Logan’s neck for those moments. Logan, just wrapped his arms around him. It seemed that the music had long since ended, there being silence behind their moment as they both just settled into this. Logan pressed a short kiss to the top of Virgil’s head, keeping the other in his arms while Virgil simply burrowed into him. There was silence for around two minutes before the two decided to sit down but continue their holding of one another. They had time, now, to be able to take the coming moments and make them all theirs. Not make them something someone could take away from them if they ever wished. No, this was stronger then that. Even though the two were both firsts at this, they knew they could manage with the love. For a long time, actually, Virgil thought love wasn’t for him. It was something he constantly reminded himself of. He did not know why he did that, though. Anyone can love. He just...hasn’t. Not before he met Logan a few months ago. Maybe even almost a year ago. They had known each other for a long time, it seemed. 

When Logan sat down on his couch, Virgil simply went back into the place he was. Wrapped in his arms and comfortable. Virgil did not feel pressured to be perfect at this. He felt like he could have as many flaws as he wanted right now and Logan would still leave his arms open for him. The two shared another kiss after they settled, Logan gently having a hand on Virgil’s back and keeping him warm. Logan thought Virgil was the most pretty guy around. He had never had to decide that for himself before. That he had an actual, working crush on someone random. It was never someone he knew or did not know until now. He just guessed that life wanted him to wait until he knew he loved someone. And now, he definitely knew he loved Virgil. The two sat there for some time, Virgil messing with Logan’s buttons on his cardigan a bit before he looked up a bit at Logan. Logan, was found guilty of falling asleep right then and there. Though, it did not bother Virgil. He was falling asleep, too. He moved a little to grab up at a blanket, watching a cat that was on it simply jump off and go into what looked like Logan’s bedroom as her spot was so rudely taken. The barista pulled the blanket over them both, laid back down against Logan, and fell asleep in his arms rather quickly and easy at that. 

Logan woke up early in the morning, looking down at Virgil after he realized he had fallen asleep so easily. He watched the other’s chest rise and fall a few times, him just calmly brushing some hair out of Virgil’s face before he pressed a kiss to his forehead and let himself lean back against the pillow he had not had before. Seems Virgil wanted him to not have a crick in the neck when he woke up from that spot. Logan did not know what he had gotten himself into, but he did not want it to end either way. Virgil was a love of his, and now he was letting himself feel the feelings he had held down for such a long time in a free state. It felt...good. Yeah. Weirdly, very weirdly, good.


	8. Chapter 8

Virgil woke up around eleven. He had been woken up by some movement underneath him, and had wanted to go back to sleep. Which was shown with his movement to curl up against Logan. The other was awake as well, rubbing Virgil’s back before Virgil’s own movement made him look down. For a few seconds, he thought Virgil was still asleep. But when he saw him open his eyes a bit to shift around, Logan realized that the other was shifting to get more time against him. Logan did not mind this whatsoever, and honestly encouraged Virgil to do what he wished. He turned and pulled Virgil up more, his grip gentle against the half asleep man below him as Logan transported him to a spot closer to him. Though, after an hour, Virgil was still awake. And Logan knew from the little movements Virgil did to see if the other was watching. “I know you are not asleep. You do not need to hide it.” Logan said, looking down from the book he had in his hand to look at the man he had shared his first real kiss with. He was met with a hand popping up against his face, silently telling him that he just needed to shh right then and there. 

Virgil, hated mornings. He tried and tried to wake up on a nice schedule but sometimes even eleven and twelve were too early for him. Even if they were basically markers of a new day. He pulled his hand down from Logan’s mouth before he turned over, calmly going and looking at the book Logan was reading. It was honestly a very comfortable position for him. He would love to stay there for a while and not leave. I mean, if he did, he still would not leave on his own accord. Logan’s chest was just so comfortable, even if it was slightly boney. Virgil was sure his too was boney. They looked like they might weigh the same if he guessed it. Though, weight was not an issue. If he loved Logan, he loved Logan. And it was not up to change if Logan was thin or anything else. He would still love Logan for who he was. It is just rude to judge opinion someone’s weight. Very, very rude. At least to Virgil it was. He eventually forced himself up, sitting on the bit of couch Logan’s feet did not touch and him looking around. Ah, the cat. It was strutting out from Logan’s doorway of his room right as Virgil decided to stretch up from Logan’s arms. He watched as the cat moved to Logan, the man reading the book half paying attention as the cat meowed several times. 

“Um, Logan, your cat looks like she needs something.” Virgil started, watching Logan’s eyes shift to him from the book. The lanky man moved, calmly picking up the cat after placing the book down and showing the cat to Virgil. The cat was a white and black spotted cat, the eyes a nice blue color. Clearly, the cat would have rather eaten food as she jumped out of Logan’s arms. To which Logan forced himself up as well, and both him and Virgil went to the kitchen to deal with the feline. Virgil had never had a pet before. He was just simply watching as Logan fed the cat. When Logan was finished Virgil moved and hugged Logan from behind, the taller man turning and just calmly pulling Virgil into his arms more. Maybe Logan could be more a hugger then he thought. He just really had not had anyone to hug that much before. He was happy with how Virgil decided to hug him, though. Not too tight and not to low or high. (We all know the people that do those types, though. Logan’s mother included.)

“I thought I had made you uncomfortable with talking to you every time I came in. I think I was just wanting to know more about you, in the end.” Logan started, feeling Virgil try to mumble ‘it’s alright’ from in his upper chest. Of course, it came out as “Mmh mmmrighm.” instead of the normal spoken version. But really, Logan just found it a bit funny. And it showed with him snorting slightly at the failed attempt to speak to him. Which, in turn, caused Virgil to playfully bump his fist against his shoulder as a bit of a ‘shut up’ that he would not want to say. He did not want to tell Logan to shut up. He would rather the other speak his mind. And he let him. God, he let him. 

[hi :)  
I was wanting to know how you all envision Logan. I think of him as POC/light skinned a lot of the time and I find it interesting. I’m all for hearing ideals from people, so please do say your judgements.]


	9. Chapter 9

[some of you might hate me after this chapter but shh it will be fine. i’m too lazy to write that all out in german right now. it’s 22:38 for me at the start of me writing.]

Virgil, after sitting with Logan, had simply been sitting and looking at his phone. He was next to Logan, who was eating some lunch, and the two were calmly holding one another’s hand as they did their leisure activities with seemingly no thought of moving from one another. That is, until Virgil felt a bit dizzy. He put his phone down and rubbed his temple a bit, asking Logan if he had any headache medication before Logan nodded a bit and got up. Though, while he was not looking towards Virgil, the other felt a rush of pain fall over him. Sure, Virgil has had a migraine or two, but this did not feel like a normal migraine. This felt like his head was being split in half. And this had yet to ever happen before this moment. He had a few moments of consciousness before he fell, Logan hearing a small thud and seeing the other passed out now on the ground. Oh no. That sent Logan into a panic. He dropped what he was holding, quickly going and putting Virgil’s head into his lap while he just made sure he was still alive. Stupid thought, Logan, of course he was. But what if he was not?! The guy felt a wave of nervousness as he sat there, holding Virgil in his lap for a long while before he just pulled him up and into his arms more. Logan sat there for a few moments until he let out a yell/scream that he really had never done before. It shattered almost everything fragile around, the windows in his apartment all equally shattering and him just so caught up that he really did not notice Virgil had finally opened his eyes again. 

Logan did not even mean to shatter his windows. Or crack his own glasses in one of the lenses. He was just thinking he needed to let something out. He surely had no ability. He was normal. He was someone who was who they were and did not have anything extremely special about them. But apparently, Logan did have something. He did not notice Virgil’s waking up, as he had taken off his glasses and seen the crack, as well as Logan looking around and seeing what he had done. He barely got any time to check on Virgil after the moments of the short lived breakdown he had handled, but he had broken everything glass related in his house. And now he had such a huge mess to clean up. He did not even care about that in the moment, though. He just was caring about Virgil. Though, as he looked around in amazement at what he did, Virgil could really only connect the dots at Logan doing all of that when Logan looked like he had seen a ghost when he finally turned in the direction of where Virgil could see his face again. Then, it clicked for Virgil. Logan had done that. Sure, he heard the noise and commotion, but he did not think Logan did all of that with a simple yell. It wasn’t the yell, it was the emotions and nerve in the yell. And it sounded like Logan was crying out for help in the moment but instead, unlocked a piece of himself that had never been touched upon before. And it shook him to his bones in that very moment.

[It is now 22:52. oop. and yeah lol logan has powers. i am free to questions, though. ask away if you have any.]


	10. Chapter 10

Logan moved after a few moments of stunned silence, him seeing Virgil rub his head a bit. Virgil was in a small amount of pain even still, and he really did not notice everything Logan did until he moved and sat up from the other. Of course, he kept close to Logan even still, but everything was now very confusing. Logan had never mentioned any abilities like Virgil’s. And clearly, Logan looked like he was as confused as Virgil. Did Logan end up having powers he just did not unlock until now? Virgil moved a tad, calmly putting a hand on Logan’s cheek before he pulled him into his chest. It was a little weird for Virgil since he was shorter, but Logan basically hugged Virgil right away. He was scared. Logan was normal. He wanted so badly to just be normal. It was the thing he was good at in life. He really just did not want to deal with that. Virgil could feel the other’s rapid heartbeat as he rubbed his back, and he felt a bit more at ease as the other’s breathing slowed back down after a few minutes. It was like a drum was in Logan’s chest. He was not a hero. He was not someone or something special. And it was so, so confusing to just somehow end up having these powers. He had never done anything like that before. He felt like he was going to hurt someone if he did anything like that again. And his mind immediately went to accidentally hurting Virgil, to which he tightened his hugging position gently towards Virgil’s abdomen. 

“Was that...you?” Virgil asked, looking down at Logan and trying to get some eye contact with the other. He felt Logan shortly nod, or half shrug and nod at the same time, and he just felt rather worried. He felt like Logan was in some type of shock right now. Virgil was not in pain anymore, and it seemingly was all swept away from him. He now just was extremely worried for his newly found boyfriend’s state. And the state of Logan’s apartment. It looked like a tornado had swept through it at full force. It made Virgil horribly nervous for him. Though, Virgil felt a bit more comfortable after Logan said he was alright. It was a very quiet ‘I’m alright.’ from Virgil’s chest, but it was enough for him. 

[hallo! I am thinking about what power Logan should have. I am getting mage vibes for Logan, like being able to make portals and things and conjure stuff. I also will be introducing Janus and another character soon !! They will be the people who save the two from people who want to take them for use of their powers in a bad way.]


	11. Chapter 11

Eventually the two got up and just looked around at what had happened. Logan managed to crack and break a lot of things, but he did not think he could put everything back together. He simply was looking around and thinking of how to fix it all before he turned his back and sighed. This was going to be a lot of money that he had to spend. He turned back and saw the pieces of glass going back into place, and seeing everything else that was previously cracked simply restoring itself. He thought he was going to pass out at seeing that happen. Though, he just was more happy that he would not have to shave off an arm to pay for it all. He could not afford that even with all of his savings he had. And he had a lot. New York apartments are absolutely expensive even with a good amount of savings. Things break and things need to be repaired constantly if it is a bad apartment you choose to buy. 

Virgil, after he took a minute to try and figure out what he had done to briefly pass out, came back to the living room seeing all of this happening. As well as Logan cleaning up some other things. He barely even took any consideration to see how it was happening. Logan just did not care. He was simply happy that things were hopefully going to go back to a half normal part in his life for a while. He was not made for being someone with any type of power. And he looked like he did not believe it as he put some pillows back and such from the couch. As well as books, blankets, and anything that could have flung into a different place during his...episode. Logan stopped when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist, him relaxing a little more as he turned back around to be facing Virgil. He pulled Virgil into more of a nervous hug then a happy one, Logan still very worried about the whole thing that started this. He wanted to know why Virgil passed out and if he was alright right now. 

When everything was done fixing itself, Logan sat down on his couch and sighed shortly. He was a simple guy. And this made his whole life feel like it had been turned upside down. He just hoped that he could get back to normal soon. Or at least feel normal. This thought was interrupted as well though as Virgil pulled him into a hug that Logan admittedly melted in. 

[hi so I was thinking of Logan having mage powers (kinda like raven from teen titans.) Virgil’s power’s I am still working on the choice for but I should be able to find something out after I finish with my schooling for the day. But I should still be able to say what I want his powers to be very soon or maybe even today. Hopefully I find someone who suits his powers soon. I do not wish to dawdle on the topic anymore for choosing.]


	12. Chapter 12

Both of them went to Logan’s bedroom before the end of the day, Virgil showering in Logan’s apartment and having Logan go to his apartment to grab some things. Virgil was not wanting to leave Logan alone right now. The guy just seemed freaked. And it ached in Virgil’s brain as he sat there and just let the water run over his head and hair. 

Logan came back after a half hour, him having grabbed a set of pajamas for Virgil as well as a new shirt and hoodie for him. The two surely were getting along well. But deep down, Logan felt freaked out in himself. He felt like he was a monster. Sure, Virgil could hear people’s thoughts, but Logan could break windows with just feeling strong emotions. It was not even the yell he gave out that broke everything around him. 

Virgil opened the door to the bathroom after he heard Logan shuffle by, him getting a little worried since Logan was honestly being dead silent. He would understand if Logan told him that he was freaked out. Virgil was when he realized he could hear people’s thoughts. But Logan looked like he was so shaken that he would jump away at someone even trying to touch him in any way. Logan was terrified. He was scared that he could possibly hurt Virgil. 

When Virgil popped his head into the bedroom the two would share tonight, he saw that Logan was basically zoned out on his bed. He had a book in his hand, but he was looking away from it. He was too caught up in thinking about something unknown to even try and read a book he liked right now. And Logan, clearly, was a huge book worm. He loved books. But he really could not focus on the material in front of him right in the current moment. He was too caught up in thinking about himself and how he could hurt people on accident with the power he had just now acquired. 

Logan only came back to reality when Virgil sat down and gently put the book down from Logan’s hand. He looked at Virgil, taking a bit of a breath before he just got pulled into a hug by Virgil. He sat in the other’s arm for a moments before they both pulled back slightly, Virgil gently cupping his face after a few seconds. There were no words spoken, or anything thought, just simply looking at one another for some time. Then, Virgil calmly pulled Logan into a kiss a few moments later. If he could not comfort him very well, he would at least calm him down with affection. And it seemingly worked when Virgil was done. At least he thought it did, with how Logan once again melted into his arms.

Virgil hated seeing Logan so scared. It made him feel like he had failed him.


	13. Chapter 13

[tw: nightmare, violence, some blood.]

Logan and Virgil went to sleep early that night. They had a very short dinner, kept themselves close to one another, and had a calm evening. They slept well that night, besides Logan just simply feeling nervous. He was nervous to really do anything right now. He was too nervous to even cuddle up to Virgil like he wanted to. 

Virgil eventually told him to just rest, him turning the light off before he turned and pressed a kiss to the top of Logan’s forehead. He watched him nod a bit, closing his eyes and turning away from Virgil. “I love you.” Was all Virgil heard when Logan turned, him replying with a calm “I love you too.” before he laid down and looked up at the ceiling. Maybe him and Logan could work out some things with Logan’s newly found powers the next time they could have a few days together. But Virgil had work in the morning. And he had to keep that job. 

Virgil fell asleep only after making sure Logan was resting, him calmly pressing a kiss to Logan’s shoulder before laying down properly. The male really did nothing in reply, and it signaled to Virgil that Logan was asleep. He was happy that Logan was finally asleep and letting himself rest. It was a stressful day, today. 

The first thing that felt off to Virgil in his oncoming dreams was the fact that he couldn’t move. He was strapped down to a table. He soon felt a wave of panic set in, his breathing becoming a bit rapid and his pulse skyrocketing. Was Virgil having a panic attack right now? The male tried to take deep breaths before he felt a sharp pain in his head, him turning his neck after he realized he could only move his neck and up. He was met with the face of a stranger, cutting his forehead with a scalpel. 

“I hope you do not mind. I need your brain in a whole piece and would rather not have the squirming.” The stranger announced, Virgil’s eyes going wide. Oh god. Virgil eventually felt his movement come back to him and he shot up, seeing the inside of Logan’s bedroom around and in front of him instead of that room that seemingly had no end. He had no idea that he had yelled and only realized when Logan turned to see what was going on and asked him why he had yelled. As well as if he was okay. It took Logan a moment or two to piece together that he had a nightmare. 

Logan moved and pulled Virgil into his arms, the shorter male simply holding onto him right away. Virgil honestly had never had these types of nightmares before. And it scared him a lot. 

What was happening to him. 

[PLEASE READ.   
I am putting this on a semi-hiatus. I need to think about the story and all. All I ask is that you have patience as my audience to give me some time and think out what I want to happen. Thank you.]


	14. Chapter 14

When Virgil finally calmed down, he looked like he had seen a ghost. He felt like it, too. It was like his whole world was turning upside down. Him and Logan eventually fell back asleep when they both just went silent, and the room fell calm again before Logan just made sure Virgil was asleep. 

The thing that woke Logan up once more was him feeling watched. Logan usually didn’t wake up easily during the night unless he really needed to be up, but this woke him up out of a cold sleep basically. He took a few seconds before he saw the light on in his living room/kitchen area, which was turned off when the two decided to go back to the bedroom and sleep finally. 

Logan replaced himself with a pillow for Virgil before he turned, grabbing his glasses and quietly going out of his room. He was greeted with the sight of two shadows in the kitchen, him looking at them before he swallowed deeply. Crap. He didn’t recognize the shapes of them, or expected anyone, so it was weird to see. 

Sure, being in New York meant people had break-in’s, but Logan had personally never dealt with them before. And he realized that only after he chose to stand up and show he was there to the two strangers situated in his kitchen. Oh, and did I mention that Logan was still in his pajamas?

Roman was the one to realize Logan was there, him looking at Janus before he put down the book he was looking at to try and explain him and Janus’ business of being in his kitchen uninvited. But words failed to come out of his mouth as he just looked at Logan.   
“This seems bad, doesn’t it.” Janus spoke into the silence. Well, yeah, it did seem rather bad. 

[yeah i didn’t forget about this i just didn’t have inspiration to continue. questions are open.]


	15. Chapter 15

“This probably looks a lot worse then how it’s supposed to be.”  
Roman started, soon seeing Logan stand like he was ready to throw a punch if needed before Roman shortly put his hands up. He was not there to be a prick and do something bad. He was there to actually just protect Logan and Virgil. 

Logan and Virgil’s powers having existed made a few people want to come after them. And those people that wanted them safe had sent Janus and Roman to pop in and guard the two. It was something Logan did not believe at all until Roman had fully explained AND Janus had confirmed. It wasn’t because Logan was an over thinker, but he didn’t want Virgil to be hurt. If Virgil was hurt under Logan’s care, he would probably lose it. And Logan was a very cool and calculated person usually. 

Virgil, right now, was still sleeping. He had heard what Logan was thinking in his mind as he slept, simply thinking that Logan was probably just dreaming before he realized he could hear the other people talking fully AND their thoughts. It made Virgil’s eyes shoot open from that dead sleep. He heard three voices talking as he slowly pushed the door to Logan’s bedroom to the side, looking out. He was only seen when he moved and hugged onto Logan’s arm, realizing they were good people from hearing their thoughts. It was a good thing that Virgil could hear that. Otherwise Logan was probably going to have kicked them out. Which would have not been the best thing for them. Considering that people were actively trying to track them and get their power’s on a silver platter for their own personal uses. It was not a pretty picture to think about. 

“They aren’t lying.” Virgil said, putting his head against Logan’s shoulder before he watched the two strangers look at them funny. Two people with powers were standing in front of them and one of them was half asleep as they talked. Wow. Maybe Virgil really just didn’t care. He did, though.   
“If they were lying, i would know from hearing them. They aren’t, Logan.”  
He admitted, Logan looking down at him a bit before he just nodded. Maybe they could actually trust them. Even if they did Logan was still on the rocks about them breaking into his house. It made him a bit sour about them doing that. Maybe he could fix it. Maybe he couldn’t. Logan honestly didn’t care at the moment about that much. He would rather be sleeping in his bed right now next to Virgil.

“We wouldn’t lie. It is against our moral code. Roman and I are here to protect you both. People found out about your ‘abilities’ and wish to have you and them at their disposal. But we are not the type to run from a fight.”  
Janus said. He had watched the conversation mostly, eventually only cutting in when silence fell between them all. Silence was never nice when they had to break news of someone being tracked down just because of their personal strength’s. It was a bit concerning, actually. The two powered individuals looked at one another before they went back to the bedroom, leaving their trust in Janus and Roman to protect them. 

And they would.


	16. A-N

hi! i forgot completely about writing just now but I will get something out soon!! I have a lot on my plate and such right now, which is why I am taking a break. this will be deleted when i am back! 

thanks!   
<3 friedrich.


End file.
